themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity : Mission 1 (Purgatory) (Hackandslash1994)
My name is Kuai Liang , I am a Chinese monk , living at the North Pole . I belong to an ancient clan of cryomancers called "The Lin Kuei" . We have a higher understanding of many things , things the outside world would simply deem off as "magic." My elder brother Bi-Han is the current "Subzero" , the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Why this is important ... A few weeks ago , an inter dimensional sorcerer , "Quan Chi" came not only to our realm but our temple , to talk to Bi-Han directly , He told us tales of an "Amulet" from another dimension walker named "Shinnok" . My brother , always seeking glory , headed off to Japan immediately without even hearing the full details. Unlike the other monks , I could sense Quan Chi's spirit energy , It far exceeds Bi-Han's or my own . I don't trust him. -- Third Person Perspective -- Quan Chi , pleased that he was able to trick Sub-zero in to doing his bidding , opens a portal to Japan , To be more accurate the Shorin Ryu , a clan of Ninjas. Quan Chi seeks to meet the village elder , the veteran shinobi seem not to care too much about the pale skinned sorcerer and bring forth their leader. A bald man with a black beard enters , his name is Hazashi Hanzo and he bears the symbol of the Scorpion. This man was to be the Elder Gods' champion against the God of Dragons , Onaga , But that is a story for another day. The beginning of Mortal Kombat Bi-Han walks to the temple housing one of the inter dimensional pendants , the pendant belonging to the former elder god Shinnok , blocking his path is the grand master of the Shorai Ryu , donning the alias of Scorpion. Bi-Han realized for once he met someone just like him , un paralleled ninja on the outside , but on the inside two men who wouldn't mind resorting to the dark arts , the dark hado. Scorpion , incants a lenghty ninjutsu and ignites the entrance to the demon infested temple worshipping the amulet. The first act , of an infinite series of acts is determined by what happens next. Sub-Zero V Scorpion , the first ever. Subzero does a standing nitro kick , his frame remaining virtually unchanged but his body accelerates due to an ice slide maneuver under his left foot , Subzero plants his right foot against Scorpion's sternum. Scorpion is now absolutely sure he is facing the grand master of the Lin Kuei , most claim to be cryomancers but the lower level ones can't even chill a cup of water. Unknown to both combatants , Scorpion's face morphed into a skull briefly. Laying on his own flamed entrance , Scorpion gets up , realizing that he just attracted the attention of a Hell Spawn. Bi-Han ignores everything , the flames , Hanzo , the Hell spawn and the demon monks . He ignores everything and runs straight for Shinnok's Amulet. "Monks" with 5 cobra heads try and stop him , but Subzero ice slides his way into safety. Scorpion is disgusted with the actions of his fellow Shinobi and vows revenge. The Orochi Hell beast to be continued Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bi-Han Category:Kuai Liang Category:Subzero Category:Quanchi Category:Lin Kuei Category:Purgatory Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:Scorpion Category:Hazashi Hanzo Category:Shorin Ryu